Existing refuge chambers are typically a steel structure that is 6 foot high, 6 feet wide and can be from 14 to 20 feet in length, as shown in FIG. 1. This makes it difficult to move into a mine as well as move in a mine when they are deployed.
Typically, coal mines advance at 50 to 75 feet per day. Obviously, in tunnel boring and other types of mining they tend to advance away from the surface opening and fresh air sources. In order to ensure that the refuge chamber is located close to the mining areas, typically these refuge chambers need to be within 500-1000 feet of the working area. This means they have to be moved on a regular basis.
The refuge chamber of the present invention can be moved easily due to its smaller size and height. As the fresh Air Bay tent is inside the skid, it remains protected until it needs to be deployed.
The refuge chamber then can be used to provide breathable air in the event of an emergency as typically fans and ventilation structures can be damaged or are turned off to remove potential sparks and air from any fire.
Rooms are also built into the mines and act as refuge chambers. These have limited application and new rooms have to be built as the mines advance. The refuge chamber can simply be moved along with the mining equipment.